conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Treaty of Berlin (FGC)
The Treaty of Berlin was a proposal drafted by the Council of Europe to federate the nations of the European Union into a single nation, with the intention of making Europe competitive with the new superpowers in the Americas, as well as to better prepare itself for the threat posed by Yarphei and the Organization of Independent States. Original Treaty The wording of the treaty would imply that the existing nations of Europe would be reduced to a status equivalent to that of a U.S. state, losing their national sovereignty in the process and becoming constituent parts of a European federation. It would require the creation of, basically, a United States of Europe. This entity would discourage religion and nationalism and encourage political correctness and atheism, with the intention of creating a state where everyone was homogenous and equal. This catalysed a protest movement that gained momentum throughout Europe, the Movement Against Orwellian Europe, or MAOE. Movement Against Orwellian Europe The Movement Against Orwellian Europe was led by Charles Millon, leader of the French political party, simply called "The Right," a party aimed at uniting Libertarians and Conservatives against Liberalism run rampant throughout France. It was often compared to the American Tea Party movement. The movement quickly gained steam in its country of origin, France, and spread to every other EU country, from Denmark to Italy.Regardless, the Council of Europe decided to push forward for federation. One of the moves proposed and favored by many desiring a United States of Europe was a common monarch to boost a common sense of nationality. This created a massive politcal squabble that wasn't just confined to the European continent. The members of the Commonwealth of Nations, namely the United Kingdom, were outraged at the prospect of losing their monarch, a symbol of the glory days of the empire. This resonated with every European nation with a monarchy, including Spain, the Vatican, Luxembourg, Norway, Sweden, the Netherlands, Belgium and UK of Eastern Europe ( Denmark also had this sympathy because they had just gave up their monarchy fairly recently). All of these nations then voted against this part of the EU reforms, chanting at MOAE rallies, "We'll keep our kings and queens, you can keep the change!" This was the event that became known as the "Crown Incident." The next major blow to the pro-federalism movement came in the form of a threat of war from Russia if the former Eastern bloc nations lost their sovereignty. Dimitri Mendelev specifically stated, "We will attack if such a referendum comes to pass." Italy then chose a vote against federation when the Council of Europe added an irreligion clause to the Federation Bill. Being highly religious, the Italian population demanded through a barrage of protests the retention of their sovereignty. Amending the Treaty After the failure to federate, the Council of Europe studied the complaints, and made Charles Millon a chief advisor. He believed all that was needed for a more globally competitive Europe was a single core state which would act as the keystone of a more tightly knit Europe. He specified three core states that required unification:France, Germany,( the two states constantly driving the EU forward) and Belgium( the center of EU administration). In the end, all EU member nations voted on the new order. A name and governmental type were chosen. The government would be based on the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth of antiquity, and the new nation would be named the Franco-German Commonwealth (Belgium didn't mind not being acknowledged in the name). First Test A suprise factor was thrown into the mix when Belgium unified with the Grand Yarphese Republic. This forced an automatic eviction of Belgium from all EU organizations, and all European Union operations formerly in Brussels were moved to Berlin until Yarphei would relinquish Belgium. As well, Yarphei invaded a large portion of Russia, known as the Northern Defense Line or the OIS Buffer Zone. These events would create the first real test for the new European order, established through the Treaty of Berlin. Category:Franco-German Commonwealth